


music

by kuurou



Series: Little Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Apa Salah Sapphire, Apa salah Ruby, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Suicide Attempt, kenapa pecahin telor buat tahun ini mesti pake fanfic angsa giin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: —jangan paksa Sapphire merecoki Ruby dan permainannya; ia justru tak menginginkannya berakhir, meskipun musik yang beralun hanya membawa luka bagi keduanya.





	music

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka  
> music © kurohippopotamus (kurohippo)  
> Notes :  
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.  
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.  
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

Kali ini ia memainkan _Regret Message_ , sebelumnya lagi malah _Ichiban no Takaramono_.

Sapphire tahu pasti ada perasaan buruk yang dirasakan Ruby.

Paham betul ia akan kebiasaan Ruby semenjak bertemu dengan alat musik tekan yang dikenal sebagai piano itu. Pernah, sang _Charmer_ bercerita kepadanya, lagu-lagu yang ia mainkan dengan piano itu sering kali menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Maka tak terlalu heranlah Sapphire bisa mengetahui perasaannya jika ia satu kali mendengarkan musik cepat menghentak-hentak yang kemudian dibalas dengan musik lembut yang ceria.

Tapi kali ini? Dua lagu sedih dimainkan berurutan.

Dan kali ini giliran _Everything's Alright_ yang berdayu di ruang tamu mereka.

Pasalnya, tak seperti biasanya Ruby memainkan piano di pagi hari yang cerah ini, apalagi lagu-lagu yang dimainkan cenderung membuat air mata mengalir. Sedikit ingat Sapphire dengan jadwal Ruby memainkan piano.

Karena permainannya telah membuat gadis _Conqueror_ itu terbangun sebelum Ruby mencapai _chorus_ untuk lagu keduanya.

Pelan-pelan, beranjaklah Sapphire dari tempat tidur, lalu mengeluarkan diri dari kamar. Ia mencoba bergerak pelan, tidak mau gerakannya mengacaukan permainan piano Ruby yang terlalu indah itu, yang kini mulai mengetuk hatinya.

Semakin lama mendengar musik itu, hati gadis beriris biru itu semakin diacak-acak. Semakin rapuh pula, seperti ada satu memori yang mencoba membuatnya terguncang.

Oh.

Barulah Sapphire tahu apa yang dirasakan Ruby saat ini.

Ini tepat tiga tahun mereka hampir kehilangan satu sama lain.

Beberapa bulan setelah selesainya insiden meteorit itu, hubungan mereka diuji dengan musibah yang dialami Sapphire saat itu. Kecelakaan yang dialaminya membuat gadis bertaring itu kehilangan memori tentang Ruby. Tentang pertama kali mereka bertemu, tentang segala petualangan yang mereka jalani berdua, hingga momen-momen kecil mereka.

Tentu saja, musibah tersebut sukses membuat Ruby terguncang hebat. Bahkan gadis itu ingat saat pemuda beriris merah itu malah beranjak pergi hanya karena ia tak 'mengenal'nya. Setelah itu, tak tampaklah lagi sosok pemuda itu di hadapannya, meskipun perlahan Sapphire mencoba menyusun potongan teka-teki yang berhubungan dengan Ruby.

Satu setengah tahun kemudian, barulah Sapphire mendapatkan kembali memori yang dicarinya selama ini, segala memori tentang Ruby.

Hanya saja, kali itu giliran sang _Conqueror_ yang harus bertukar peran dengan sang _Charmer_.

Begitu terbersit keinginan untuk bertemu saat itu, sebuah panggilan telepon dari Emerald dan Gold mengubah segalanya.

_"Du … dua bulan yang lalu … di … dia … ter … terjatuh …. Terjun bebas … di Mount Sil—"_

Sambungan telepon pun diputus saat itu juga.

Perasaan gadis _brunette_ itu semakin tercabik-cabik begitu ia mengetahui alasan bodoh Ruby melakukan hal tersebut, berdasarkan pernyataan Emerald sendiri. Membuatnya terus membayangkan betapa hancurnya Ruby begitu mendapati dirinya gagal melindungi Sapphire, perasaan bersalah pemuda beiris merah yang semakin membesar dan membebaninya, setelah 'menggantungkan' perasaannya selama 3 tahun lebih …

Satu setengah tahun tersebut merupakan waktu terburuk yang harus ia jalani sendiri.

Memang, kini Sapphire sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali secara utuh.

Sayang, bayangan Ruby yang menerjuni Mount Silver juga turut menghiasi pikirannya.

Dan segala kenangan buruk itu membuatnya tak lagi berfokus pada permainan piano pemuda raven yang kini mulai melantunkan _Brave Song_.

Padahal, tinggal sedikit lagi ia memasuki ruang tamu, mengagetkannya dengan pelukan erat seperti biasa, lalu merasakan cumbuan mesra dari pemuda _Charmer_ tersebut.

Sapphire hanya bisa merasakan sakitnya kenangan tersebut, mendengarkan jeritan tanpa suaranya dan menutupi kedua telinganya, menahannya dari isakan Ruby yang bisa saja mengacaukan permainannya itu.

Tapi musik-musik itu terlalu indah, tak pantas dikacaukan jeritan dan isakan!

Dan bodohnya lagi, mereka justru tak ingin musik-musik itu berakhir begitu saja. Mereka justru menginginkan musik-musik itu menyiksa kenangan mereka!

**_Musik-musik itu justru membangkitkan luka batin mereka!_ **

Aaah … seketika teringatlah Sapphire sewaktu pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi Ruby di rumah sakit. Mendapati tempat tidur yang kosong saat gadis itu mengintipi melalui jendela kamarnya justru membuat pikiran buruknya menghantuinya. Membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, lalu mencari-cari keberadaannya. Tak pedulilah ia akan teguran petugas rumah sakit agar tak berlarian, pikirannya hanya berfokus untuk menemukan sosok sang _Charmer_ yang sangat ia cintai.

Sayang, pencariannya justru berakhir di taman rumah sakit yang teramat luas itu, yang sesempatnya memberikan nuansa kesedihan berhubung terdapat pemakaman di dekatnya. Ironis.

Yang diingatnya, gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak menyerukan nama pemuda itu tanpa peduli yang bersangkutan akan mendengarnya atau tidak, lalu berjalan gontai dan meringkukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon rindang, menutupi kedua telinganya lalu menangis sesegukkan tanpa peduli suasana di sana. Tanpa peduli sebuah pelukan pelan yang tahu-tahu mencoba menenangkannya.

Tanpa peduli sosok pemuda _raven_ beriris merah dengan perban di kepala dan lengannya yang mencoba memberikan pelukan pelan meski salah satu tangannya diinfus. Yang hanya bisa berbisik " _tidak apa-apa … tidak apa-apa …_ " dengan getaran tanda ingin menangis.

Dan tanpa sadar, kini adegan mengharukan tersebut terulang kembali. Hanya berhiaskan cahaya mentari pagi yang menghangatkan. Hanya sebuah pelukan erat yang menenangkan.

Tanpa perban dan infus, serta perasaan kehilangan yang menghantui …  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Kau ingin bernyanyi bersama?" tanya Ruby setengah berbisik seraya mendekap Sapphire yang hanya menghela pelan. Tangan pemuda itu juga mengelus helaian coklat lembut milik gadis di pangkuannya.

"T … tapi suaraku jelek …" bisik Sapphire pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada bidang pemuda itu, menenangkan dirinya dengan detak jantung yang beraturan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang ingin mendengar suaramu saat bernyanyi," ujar pemuda itu sembari berbisik, "aku ingin kita bernyanyi bersama."

Sesaat dipandanginya wajah sang _Charmer_ beriris merah, yang masih sama seperti dulu, yang berhiaskan luka sewaktu bertarung melindunginya dari Salamance di waktu kecil, namun kini luka tersebut ditemani dengan luka sehabis insiden di Mount Silver satu setengah tahun yang lalu itu. Ruby pun segera tahu jawaban yang diberikan Sapphire melalui tatapan mata biru berbinarnya, membuat senyumnya melebar seiring dengan anggukannya.

"Baiklah … lagu terakhir untuk hari ini. Lagu kenanganmu, dan kenanganku."

Satu kecupan di kening Sapphire memutus sementara ucapannya.

" _Arigatou_ …"

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini disponsori oleh:  
> \- Regret Message – Kagamine Rin (tapi di sini ane juga menyarankan buat dengerin versi Touhou arrange-nya Tokiko Tatsunagi)  
> \- Ichiban no Takaramono – Karuta  
> \- Everything’s Alright – Laura Shigihara  
> \- Brave Song – Aoi Tada  
> \- Arigatou – Liz Triangle (buat fans Touhou, seharusnya tau lagu ‘angsa’ yang satu ini)


End file.
